Estabas Ahi
by Banshee Soel
Summary: OneShot/Songfic. Inu Yasha nota los cambios en el cuerpo de Kagome y un nuevo sentimiento aflora en el interior de los dos, dandole paso al amor. LEMON InuxKag


Estabas ahí

**Estabas ahí**

**(Inu/Kagome)**

Puchi: Hola a todos, por fin me digno a hacer otro fanfic, y esta vez de una de mis parejas favoritas, Inu Yasha y Kagome. Este songfic contiene lenguaje explícito de escenas de sexo. Por favor, si sos menor de edad abstenerse a leerlo. Acepto cualquier clase de comentarios, desde felicitaciones hasta cartas documento xD pero no acepto ningún reclamo sobre este ámbito, puesto que ya lo he advertido.

- ... lo que hablan los personajes

- "..." lo que piensan los personajes

N/A: ... comentarios de la autora xD (muá)

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Inu Yasha no me pertenecen, sino sólo a su autora Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo inventé la trama xD Aunque qué no daría por tenerlos TT.

**:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°°**

Era una mañana común en el Sengoku, otra mañana en la cual Kagome Higurashi preparaba ramen para sus compañeros, y para un extraño Inu Yasha que desde hacía una semana no la miraba a los ojos. No podía entender qué le sucedía para con ella, y a ella cada día le resultaba más interesante ese hanyou.

Al hanyou le pasaba una situación similar. Esas semanas empezó a notar el cuerpo de una Kagome adolescente, ya no tenía el cuerpo de una niña, tenía pechos con un volumen que se distinguía perfectamente a través de su ropa, y sus curvas se habían afinado mucho. No entendía porqué, pero al joven hanyou el cuerpo de Kagome lo estaba volviendo loco.

Mientras sus amigos estaban comiendo Kagome se alejó del grupo, tenía que ordenar sus pensamientos. No sabía por qué, pero también tenía que alejarse de Inu Yasha. Algo en su pecho le indicaba que si permanecía cerca de él algo muy vergonzoso pasaría, no entendía qué podía ser, pero su corazón dictaba los movimientos del cuerpo de Kagome para alejarse de ahí.

Inu Yasha notó que el aroma de Kagome se alejaba y mezclaba con los perfumes florales del bosque. Decidió seguirla, sin notar que algo estaba por pasar entre ellos dos.

_Estabas ahí deteniendo_

_el momento en que te vi_

_estabas ahí alterando_

_la tranquilidad en mi_

_tengo que mirar_

_me pierdo por ti_

_tu cuerpo me hace divagar._

Kagome estaba recostada en la hierba, mirando el alto de los árboles y lo azul del cielo de esa mañana. Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos que no notó que un Inu Yasha estaba escondido detrás de ella, arriba en un árbol.

- "_Kagome.. si supieras que cada vez que te veo siento algo muy cálido en mi pecho.. mi corazón.. mi corazón se siente feliz... hace mucho tiempo que no soy feliz estando al lado de alguien... mi querida Kagome..._" – Pensaba el hanyou mientras miraba la figura de Kagome recostada entre la hierba. – "_Qué extraño... sos tan hermosa Kagome... no... no encuentro palabras para describir esto pero... me siento bien al mirarte_"

Pasó un viento fugaz, veloz, que hizo que Kagome abriera los ojos. Su ropa danzaba en su cuerpo y el viento, en su juego, levantaba la falda de Kagome. Ella, con un poco de color en sus mejillas, se acomodó vagamente con la mano ese gesto atrevido del viento, aunque no logró taparse. No le importaba mucho ya que hacía mucho calor, y esa brisa le daba frescura. Pero no notó que alguien miraba esa escena con unos ojos brillantes y penetrantes en esa imagen.

- " _Por Dios, voy a volverme loco... Kagome, qué figura angelical tenés..."_ – El hanyou pensaba en esa imagen con los ojos vivos en la joven. No podía entender por qué su corazón estaba a mil por hora. Su corazón, **y algo más...**

Inu Yasha bajó del árbol con suma cautela, una vez que notó que los ojos de Kagome estaban cerrados. Ella no notó su presencia mientras que el joven hanyou se acercaba a su figura, la miraba, miraba todos los rincones desconocidos hasta ahora para sus ojos. Realmente esa mujer era hermosa, _era una diosa_, pensaba.

_Y sin tocarte puedo_

_sentirte sobre mi_

_me inundan sensaciones_

_van mas allá de mi._

No podía aguantar ese sentimiento que le golpeaba fuerte en el pecho. Miraba todos los extremos del cuerpo de Kagome. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero deseaba probar sus labios.

Kagome lanzó un suspiro, parecía estar dormida sin embargo estaba sonriendo. ¿Estaría soñando? ¿Con quién soñaba? ¿Sería con él? Y sino... ¿Con quién _otro_ podría estar soñando su querida Kagome?

- Inu Yasha... – Dijo la miko en un suspiro mientras daba vuelta la cabeza hacia un lado. Estaba soñando con él. Ése fue el hincapié para la acción que tomó Inu Yasha al sentir su nombre en sus labios. Ya no podía aguantar más... y la besó. La joven abrió los ojos lentamente mientras correspondía ese beso. ¿Quién la estará besando? Abrió los ojos completamente y notó el rostro de Inu Yasha, besándola. Creía que seguía soñando, así que siguió con el beso, aumentando su intensidad. Inu Yasha no podía creer que su Kagome le correspondiera de esa manera. Quiso seguir con el beso, pero ya no tenían aliento y tuvieron que separarse.

- Estoy soñando ¿verdad? Otra vez... estoy soñando. – Decía Kagome, realmente creía estar soñando de nuevo con Inu Yasha amándola.

- No. Esto es real... mi querida Kagome. – Dijo con voz ronca el hanyou. Algo estaba nublando su mente. Un sentimiento nuevo.

Kagome seguía pensando que era un sueño, pues así lo deseaba su corazón. Muchas veces soñaba con Inu Yasha, y últimamente soñaba que era amada. Y este era un sueño de esos, pensaba la joven.

Inu Yasha notó que Kagome lo miraba de forma extraña, casi suplicante.

- Inu Yasha... por favor, sé que este es un sueño, pero... quiero amarte... deseo que me ames, por favor... – Decía suplicante la niña mientras se aferraba a la espalda del hanyou que la miraba sorprendido.

- Kagome... - ¿Era una señal? Se preguntaba el hanyou. ¿Acaso era la señal de que Kagome permitía _aquello_? _Aquello_ por lo cual el hanyou había soñado noches enteras. ¿Acaso Kagome...?

No quería seguir pensando, así que tomó con sus dedos el rostro de Kagome y la besó nuevamente, primero dulce y luego fue un beso lleno de pasión contenida. Claro que Kagome lo correspondió con la misma intensidad, aunque más también podría ser. Inu Yasha se dejó llevar, al igual que Kagome, por esas nuevas sensaciones que nacían dentro del pecho de cada uno. La joven caía poco a poco al beso fogoso de su hanyou, mientras que el mismo, con un poco de timidez y un vago sentimiento de inexperiencia comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de su amada con sus manos.

_Oigo tu voz_

_nos dejamos llevar_

_tu olor es todo el aire_

_que quiero respirar._

Los dedos del hanyou comenzaron a delinear los contornos del cuerpo de su amada, notando que las finas capas de tela que la cubrían le resultaban demasiado molestas. Levantó con mucha delicadeza, tal vez demasiada, la camisa de su uniforme. Notó una prenda bastante extraña cubriendo sus pechos, pero el hanyou estaba tan excitado que no podía ni siquiera pensar en cómo quitarle esa cosa sin desgarrarla, pero no pudo, y simplemente con una de sus garras rompió la cinta que la unía, dejando los pechos de la miko al descubierto. La niña cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza, con un rostro inundado de rubor. Realmente sentía mucha vergüenza. Sabía que la estaba mirando. El hanyou estaba memorizando su cuerpo en su mente. Era una sensación extraña, dulce y vergonzosa.

- Son hermosos... como vos, mi dulce Kagome... – Decía con voz áspera el hanyou. Kagome entreabrió los ojos un poco para encontrarse con los labios del hanyou sobre sus pezones, lamiéndolos como una golosina muy azucarada. La mente de Kagome se iba nublando poco a poco, se sentía tan bien...

El hanyou seguía lamiéndola, notando cómo sus pezones se ponían duros, excitando aún más el deseo de Inu Yasha por saborear todo su ser. Le era muy difícil abandonar ese lugar, pero quería recorrerla toda. Poco a poco iba bajando por el cuerpo de la niña, besando cada sector, sus caderas, su ombligo, todo, hasta que se encontró con otro obstáculo: su pollera de colegiala. Rápidamente se deshizo de esa prenda, encontrando una más fina y con un color más delicado, del que manaba un perfume embriagante. Inu Yasha no dudó y bajó hasta la parte secreta de su amada, deseaba probarla.

Kagome estaba nerviosa. No entendía por qué; siempre quiso que Inu Yasha la besara y le hiciera esas cosas, pero por alguna razón comenzó a entender que esto no era un sueño, y le preocupaba un poco. Sin embargo era tanta la excitación que sentía que ese pequeño pensamiento se disipó al sentir la lengua de su amado sobre su parte más íntima, dándole primero pequeñas probadas, de un forma muy deliciosa. El hanyou probó los sabores de su amada, sintiéndolos muy dulces. Quería más. Comenzó a acelerar su velocidad, su lengua parecía un látigo que golpeaba y probaba de su sabor. Kagome se retorcía de placer, sentía que no podía más, un calor interno la estaba consumiendo lentamente, y sintió que iba a explotar al sentir esa lengua de fuego dentro de ella, recogiendo toda su miel. Inu Yasha sintió que ése era el momento. Tenía que entrar a esa colmena llena de miel deliciosa.

_Estabas ahí refrescando_

_con tu risa mi razón_

_estabas ahí dibujando_

_con tu forma una ilusión_

_ya es natural desearte así_

_y vas a ser mía una vez mas._

El fuego retrocedió su camino y su cuerpo se relajó por unos momentos, pero no perdió su calor. La niña notó que el hanyou se levantaba y la miraba a los ojos. Nuevamente se besaron con pasión y deseo. Al poco tiempo la falta de oxígeno les reclamó que se detuvieran.

- Kagome... voy a entrar. – Le dijo el hanyou mientras se quitaba sus prendas rojizas. Kagome se sobresaltó un poco, y su cuerpo empezó a tensarse.

- Relájate... yo te voy a cuidar, te lo prometo. – Trató de calmarla, mientras le besaba el cuello, para recuperar un poco del fuego que se había extinguido para darle paso a sus nervios de niña. Regresó en seguida.

Ella notó el miembro excitado de su hanyou, era grande. Al mismo tiempo su rostro se ruborizó más y más, y parte de su mente se perdió y empezó a divagar en un clima de excitación. Inu Yasha la acercó a su cuerpo, levantándola sobre sus caderas, y empezó a introducir sus miembro dentro de ella. Seguía un poco tensa, pero su humedad no se había perdido, por lo que entró con bastante facilidad, aunque lentamente, porque el hanyou no quería causarle dolor. El rostro de Kagome se contraía un poco por el dolor.

- Sólo va a ser un momento... tranquila – Y traspasó la barrera de la joven, muriendo una niña y dando paso a la nueva vida de una mujer. Kagome derramó un par de lágrimas por el dolor. Inu Yasha permaneció quieto por un momento dentro de la miko, para que se acostumbrara. Luego de un rato, ya Kagome no sentía dolor y el hanyou comenzó a moverse en pequeños ritmos, haciendo que la niña, ahora mujer, se sintiera muy rara y excitada.

- Más... más rápido... por... favor... – Pedía en gemidos la joven miko. Sentía que estaba en un paraíso demasiado generoso. Inu Yasha al oír a su Kagome gemir sentía que perdía el control, y empezó a moverse más rápido. Más rápido, hasta llegar a ser un compás bien definido por las caderas de los dos jóvenes. Ambos sentían un calor recorrer todo su ser, que estaba haciéndoles perder el sentido. Su cuerpo estaba agotado, no podían más y sus cuerpos se hacían pequeños a comparación del fuego que los quemaba por dentro.

- I-Inu, ah... Inu Yasha...ah... ah...Inu Yasha!! – La joven no podía más, sentía una electricidad por todo su cuerpo. Sentía que algo quería salir de su cuerpo, algo muy caliente.

- K-Kagome...ah..ah..ah, Kagome!! – Inu Yasha estaba en las mismas condiciones, ya su cuerpo se estaba rindiendo, algo le pedía salir de él. Ambos jóvenes empezaron a temblar, y sintieron como un fuego enorme salía de su interior seguido de una fuerte electricidad que pasaba por su cuerpo y por su mente, dejándoles la mente en blanco.

Ambos habían tenido un orgasmo, juntos.

_Y sin tocarte puedo_

_sentirte sobre mi_

_me inundan sensaciones_

_van mas allá de mi._

_Oigo tu voz_

_nos dejamos llevar_

_tu olor es todo el aire_

_que quiero respirar._

Habían pasado unas horas, y los dos enamorados estaban abrazados, cubiertos ella por la hakama del hanyou, en forma de vestido y el con su pantalón y su obi blanco. Ambos tenían una luz pura en sus ojos que los hacían ver como ángeles caídos del cielo que bajaron al infierno del mundo de los mortales para vivir su amor.

- Inu Yasha, dime que es verdad. Dime que me amas y que no estuviste conmigo sólo por conveniencia... por favor... dime que mi sueño se hizo realidad... por favor... – Le decía la joven mirándolo a los ojos, con lágrimas. No podría soportar que su amado Inu Yasha la halla usado de esa manera.

- Kagome, te amo. No sé como pasó, pero vos sanaste mi corazón, me hiciste creer en la gente. Me enseñaste un mundo generoso, a conocer gente que no le doy asco por ser quien soy, gente a la que le puedo decir "amigos". Kagome, tu me enseñaste esa palabra. Y me enseñaste lo que es el amor. Yo... pude haber creído que estaba enamorado de Kikyou, pero estaba equivocado. Lo que yo sentía por ella era una necesidad de protección, ya que fue la primer mujer en creer en mi, pero no sentía por ella lo que siento por vos. Kagome... te amo de verdad, créeme. – Le decía casi en un susurro. Le costaba mucho decir estas cosas, pero lo decía de corazón. Kagome sintió sus mejillas calientes. Estaban siendo recorridas por hilos de plata cristalinos, esos hilos creados por la enorme felicidad de sentir a su amado decirle que la amaba.

- Kagome, _te amo_... – Susurró el hanyou mientras se acercaba para darle un beso lleno de infinito amor, tan dulce y tan bello que hasta los seres del bosque sentirían celos de ese amor. De un amor verdadero.

_Y sin tocarte puedo_

_sentirte sobre mi_

_me inundan sensaciones_

_van mas allá de mi._

_Oigo tu voz_

_nos dejamos llevar_

_tu olor es todo el aire_

_que quiero respirar._

**:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°°**

Puchi: Quiero creer que hice un fic largo oo El Word no me permite saber eso hasta que no lo halla publicado en fanfiction xD. Bueno, espero que les halla gustado. Me esforcé mucho para que sea de su agrado!!

Por favor, dejen reviews, abajo en el botoncito **GO! **

Créanme, es feo ver que nadie deja un mensaje al menos para decirte algo... Yo sé que hay muchos que leen los fics y que no dejan mensaje, por "X" motivo. Yo siendo lectora lo solía hacer, hasta que empezé a escribir y publicar mis fics y viendo que a uno le resulta muy agradable leer que al menos a alguien le gustó (o no) el fic. Así que sólo son 5 minutos, si?

Nos vemos en otra historia!!


End file.
